Бомба. Тексты/Eng
* Автор сценария: * Режиссер: * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Jughead_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Рождение ребёнка у Пенни и Дезмонда ДЕСМОНД: Efren Salonga? САЛОНГА: Who are you? ДЕСМОНД: Are you the doctor? САЛОНГА: Yes. What's the matter with you? ДЕСМОНД: You're sure you know what you're doing, yeah? САЛОНГА: Yes, yes! ДЕСМОНД: Because there's a lot of blood, man! САЛОНГА: How much blood? ДЕСМОНД: I'm coming, Penny! ДЕСМОНД: It's okay, Pen. We've got a doctor. ПЕННИ: Where have you been?! ДЕСМОНД: It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. Okay, here you go. ДЕСМОНД: Okay. Just breathe, Penny, okay? J--just breathe. ПЕННИ: Oh! Panting ДЕСМОНД: Breathe. ПЕННИ: I can't breathe. ДЕСМОНД: You're doing great. ПЕННИ: I can't-- ДЕСМОНД: You're doing great, okay. Okay, just be strong, yeah? Okay. ПЕННИ: and moaning Oh, make it come out! ДЕСМОНД: Just be strong. САЛОНГА: Hold it. Hold it. ПЕННИ: I can't! I can't! Stammers ДЕСМОНД: Yes, you--yes, you can, Penny. САЛОНГА: Push! Push! ДЕСМОНД: Okay, push now, Penny. Push. Now! Come on, Penny. That's it. САЛОНГА: Push! ДЕСМОНД: It's coming. Come on, Penny. САЛОНГА: Push! Harder! ДЕСМОНД: I can see the head! САЛОНГА: Harder! ДЕСМОНД: I can see the head! САЛОНГА: One more time! Push! ДЕСМОНД: I can see it. It's just coming. It's coming! It's coming! You've got it! САЛОНГА: Last time! Yeah! ДЕСМОНД: Oh my God, Penny. САЛОНГА: You got it! ДЕСМОНД: You did it. Oh, my God, Penny. You did it. САЛОНГА: It's a boy! ДЕСМОНД: I love you, Penny. I love you. ДЕСМОНД: Oh, oh, he's beautiful. Beautiful. Oh, my God. He's so beautiful. Oh, my God. ПЕННИ: I love you. ДЕСМОНД: I love you. ДЕСМОНД: Pointing Look. Right out there. Через 2 года ДЕСМОНД: Beyond where you can see, there's--there's an island, and it's a very special island. Chuckles I left it a long time ago. I never thought I'd see it again. ДЕСМОНД: It's called Great Britain. And the most beautiful part of the island is Scotland, and that's where your daddy's from. There's mountains and glens and monsters in deep lochs, and... and it's where your mummy and daddy... fell in love. ПЕННИ: It's also where he broke her heart. ДЕСМОНД: Yeah, well, I... I thought I'd leave that wee bit out of it. ПЕННИ: You also left out the bit about his grandfather--the man who sent a boat to the Island to kill all Daddy's friends. ДЕСМОНД: We'll be in and out. He'll never know we're here, Penny. ПЕННИ: Don't underestimate him, Desmond. If he finds out we're here, I don't know what he'll do. ДЕСМОНД: But this has nothing to do with your father, Penny. We are here because of Daniel Faraday. What he told me--that everyone on that island is in danger, and I am the only one that can help them. I have to do this, Penny. На Острове ФАРАДЕЙ: Are you sure that's what he said? МАЙЛЗ: Yeah, Sawyer said to meet at the creek, so unless he got torched by a flaming arrow, that's where he and everyone else should be. ФАРАДЕЙ: Hey, how's your headache? ШАРЛОТТА: Worse, but considering we're running for our lives, I'm not gonna complain. ФАРАДЕЙ: You have any dizziness or double vision? ШАРЛОТТА: Both, actually. Why do you look so worried? Is it because you know what's happening to me? ФАРАДЕЙ: her Listen to me. Nothing is gonna happen to you. Nothing. I won't let it. МАЙЛЗ: Hey, we're here! МАЙЛЗ: Some rendezvous. It's just us. ФАРАДЕЙ: Well, we should probably wait, see if they show up. They could be right behind us. ШАРЛОТТА: Yeah, or they came and left. МАЙЛЗ: Or they're dead. ФАРАДЕЙ: Miles, that right there, that kind of attitude... not exactly what we need right now. People are scared enough as it is. Miles--Miles? notices a white tripwire running near the creek bank, near where the two other Oceanic Flight 815 survivors are wandering around. He moves to trace the tripwire to a Claymore mine marked "FRONT TOWARD ENEMY". МАЙЛЗ: Wait! Don't move! MAN: Aah! ЭЛЛИ: Кто среди вас старший? МАЙЛЗ: (на Фарадея) Он. ЭЛЛИ: You just couldn't stay away, could you? Десмонд и Пенни and Penny's sailboat is docked on the Thames. the boat, Penny opens the door to the master sleeping quarters, where Desmond sits on the queen-size bed putting on his socks and shoes. Penny enters and closes the door. ДЕСМОНД: Did he finish his breakfast? ПЕННИ: Yeah. Gave me a bit of a fight, but he listens in the end... unlike his father. ДЕСМОНД: Look, honey, all I have to do is find his mother, tell her he's still on the Island, and then I'm done with this for good. ПЕННИ: Why now? I mean, if he told you all this on the Island, why didn't you remember it until two days ago? ДЕСМОНД: I don't know. Look, I don't understand how any of this works any more than you do. It... Look, I know it happened. Daniel Faraday knocked on the hatch door and told me to go to Oxford... everyone was in danger, and I was the only one that could save them. I know how insane it sounds. ДЕСМОНД: I'll be back by dark, and then I'm done... forever. Chuckles I promise. ПЕННИ: If you're gonna promise me something, Des, can you promise me you'll never go back to that island again? ДЕСМОНД: Why in God's name would I ever go back there? На Острове. Пленники ЭЛЛИ: Faraday There were 20 of you at the beach, but only five of you here. Where are the rest of your people? МАЙЛЗ: Maybe they got blown up by some more of your land mines. ЭЛЛИ: We didn't put them here. You did. ЭЛЛИ: Once we leave here, I will be out of control of what happens to you. But if you cooperate now, things will go much easier for you. So where are the rest of your people? ФАРАДЕЙ: I don't know. ЛОКК: Who are these people? СОЙЕР: Well, gee, I didn't have time to ask that, with Frogurt on fire and all. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: They attacked us on the beach. ЛОКК: at Jones's rifle, which Locke now holds This is a 30-caliber M1 Garand rifle. It looks new. СОЙЕР: Who cares about the rifle? Where the hell you been? ЛОКК: If you've been going through what I have, James, maybe the more appropriate question would be, when the hell have I been? СОЙЕР: What happened to your leg? ЛОКК: I got shot. СОЙЕР: By who? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: We can swap stories later. We told the rest of our group that we would meet them at the creek. If there's any chance of reconnecting with them, we'd better get moving. СОЙЕР: Fine, seeing as we have no rope to make sure these two don't try to kill us again. Guess we're gonna have to shoot 'em. CUNNINGHAM: Jones, whispering Quare non sunt vestitus eis? ДЖОНС: Tace! СОЙЕР: Jones on the back What? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Cognoscitis qui sumus? (Do you know who we are?) СОЙЕР: What language is that? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: They're speaking Latin. That one asked why we aren't in uniform, and this one told him to shut up. ЛОКК: And how is it that they know how to speak Latin, Juliet? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: The same reason I do. Because they're Others. МАЙЛЗ: to Faraday Hey. ФАРАДЕЙ: Yeah. МАЙЛЗ: We just walked over a fresh grave. ФАРАДЕЙ: What? МАЙЛЗ: Four U.S. soldiers, dead just under a month. Three of them were shot. One died of radiation poisoning. ФАРАДЕЙ: Miles, hey, hey. Did any of them happen to mention what year it is? ЭЛЛИ: We're here. ЭЛЛИ: Richard! We're back. ЭЛЛИ: Caught these three by the creek. This one's their leader. РИЧАРД: What's your name? ФАРАДЕЙ: What's your name? РИЧАРД: My name is Richard Alpert. I assume you've come back for your bomb. Десмонд в Оксфорде РАБОТНИК АРХИВА: accent No, I'm sorry, sir. I'm not find a record of any Faraday. ДЕСМОНД: No, that--that's impossible. 'Cause I know her son was a professor here. His name's Daniel Faraday. I'm sure he's in your database. РАБОТНИК АРХИВА: Sir, there's no record of any Faraday ever having been employed here at Oxford. ДЕСМОНД: Insistently I visited him. I went to his lab. It was in an attic. It was... it was above the physics department. РАБОТНИК АРХИВА: The archives go back quite far. Perhaps there was a clerical error. You don't happen to recall the year it was in which you last visited? ДЕСМОНД: The year? ....No. I'm not exactly sure. РАБОТНИК АРХИВА: May I ask why you're seeking this information? ДЕСМОНД: Chuckles Sorry I wasted your time. outside on the campus, Desmond searches a corridor, passing a number of doors marked "LAB" to come to one marked "DEPARTMENT OF PHYSICS - CLAREDON 142-08". Stepping inside, he comes to a locked door that has a "DANGER - THIS ROOM IS UNDER FUMIGATION - DO NOT ENTER" sticker sealing it. Desmond looks around, checks the doorknob, and then shoulders his way into the room. He closes the door behind him. It's dark. A flip of the lightswitch reveals little but apparatus draped in white dustcloths and overturned file boxes. In the corner of the room, Desmond spots a chalkboard, similarly shrouded. Desmond pulls off the cover--it's blank--wiped clean. Desmond wipes his head, then steps backward and notes that he's trodding on some spilled files. Reaching down, he fishes out something in a frame. Desmond wipes the dust off the cracked glass with his fingers to find a photograph taken just outside on the Oxford campus--Daniel Faraday and a pretty woman with blonde, curly hair and red lips. Desmond tugs on another draping white cloth and discovers the emitter of Faraday's experimental machine with which he irradiated the rat Eloise during Desmond's visit all those years ago. Desmond pulls the cloth some more, and there is Eloise's wooden maze, tipped on its side and propped up against a table. СМОТРИТЕЛЬ: accent Yeah, I wouldn't touch that. СМОТРИТЕЛЬ: I wondered when someone'd figure out were weren't just fumigating here. СМОТРИТЕЛЬ: You a professor? ДЕСМОНД: No. Not exactly. СМОТРИТЕЛЬ: Well... at least you're honest. ДЕСМОНД: So why'd you tell me not to touch it? СМОТРИТЕЛЬ: Because I'm the one who had to take the rats that he made run through this bloody thing down to the incinerator so that no one would find out what he was up to. ДЕСМОНД: You mean Daniel Faraday. СМОТРИТЕЛЬ: Yeah. You're not the first one to poke around here, asking about him and his work. Rumor had it, he was trying to send rats' brains back in time. Ridiculous, innit? ДЕСМОНД: Aye. СМОТРИТЕЛЬ: Look, I'll forget you broke my lock if you tell your mates that all you found was rubbish left behind by a madman. ДЕСМОНД: Fair enough. ДЕСМОНД: Faraday--the university says there's no record of him. СМОТРИТЕЛЬ: Well, can you blame 'em? I mean, after what he'd done to that poor girl? ДЕСМОНД: What girl? На Острове ФАРАДЕЙ: Hey, take it easy. ШАРЛОТТА: It's all right, Dan. I'm fine. МАЙЛЗ: Resignedly We are so dead. ФАРАДЕЙ: down Hey. No, no, no. We are not so dead. We're gonna be fine. We just need to keep it together until there's another flash. All right? Then all this disappears. МАЙЛЗ: And when's that gonna happen? ФАРАДЕЙ: Could be five minutes. Could also be 5,000 years. МАЙЛЗ: That's--that's just awesome. ШАРЛОТТА: What is going on, Dan? Why are they doing this to us? ФАРАДЕЙ: I'm not sure. But they must think that we're with the American military. And if that's the case, our best chance of staying alive is to let them keep thinking it, all right? Let-- РИЧАРД: Sorry. Am I interrupting? Ellie tells me that you're not willing to reveal where the rest of your squad is. ФАРАДЕЙ: And why would I do that? So you can kill them, too? РИЧАРД: We didn't start this, friend. Your people attacked us. You come to our island to run your tests, you fire on us, and what, you expect us not to defend ourselves? ФАРАДЕЙ: I don't know anything about that. We are scientists. ALPERT: So what? So they sent you here to recover it? ФАРАДЕЙ: If you mean our hydrogen bomb, then yes. And I'm guessing from this man's radiation burns that the housing has been compromised. Is that right? ФАРАДЕЙ: You need to listen to me. You have an unstable device that's capable of destroying this entire island, and it's broken. If you don't allow me to render it inert, all of us are gonna die. All of us. РИЧАРД: How do I know you weren't sent here on some suicide mission? That I'll take you out to the bomb, and you'll just detonate it? ФАРАДЕЙ: Because... I'm in love with the woman sitting next to me. And I would never... I would never do anything to hurt her. РИЧАРД: All right. Take care of your bomb. But you try anything else, and you will hurt her. СОЙЕР: So who taught you Latin? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Others 101. Gotta learn Latin--language of the enlightened. СОЙЕР: Smiling Enlightened, my ass. ЛОКК: Cunningham I suggest you talk to us. Once we get back to the creek and meet up with the rest of our people, there's gonna be a lot of anger directed at you for attacking them. CUNNINGHAM: accent The rest of your people are either captured or dead. ЛОКК: What? him What makes you say that? CUNNINGHAM: That idiot shouted out, "Meet at the creek." We knew exactly where they were going. We sent a group after them. СОЙЕР: Well, maybe I should've said it in my secret language. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: past Sawyer James, wait. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Nos non sumus hostes vobis. We are not your enemy. CUNNINGHAM: Itaque nos liberate. Then let us go. СОЙЕР: What the hell are you sayin'? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Duce nos ad vestra castra. Take us to your camp. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Si placet. Please. CUNNINGHAM: Quare hoc faciam? Why would I do that? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Estne... Ricardus ibi? Is... Richard there? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Ricardus Alpert? Richard Alpert? ЛОКК: Did you just say "Richard Alpert"? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: John, please. Duce nos ad vestra castra. Non necesse est alium mori. Si placet. Bring us to your camp. No one else has to die. Please. CUNNINGHAM: All right. Okay, we need to head east another couple of kilometers until we hit the ridge-- СОЙЕР: Shoot him! СОЙЕР: Shoot, damn it! СОЙЕР: Are you crazy?! What were you thinking? Why didn't you shoot him?! ЛОКК: Because... he's one of my people. Десмонд в доме у Терезы АБИГАЙЛЬ: accent And who might you be? ДЕСМОНД: Uh, my name's Desmond Hume. I'm looking for Theresa Spencer. АБИГАЙЛЬ: I'm Abigail Spencer. Theresa's my sister. ДЕСМОНД: Oh, right. Um, can I have a word with her? АБИГАЙЛЬ: You wanna speak to Theresa? ДЕСМОНД: Yeah, I got her name from a--a gentleman I met at Oxford University--um... Daniel Faraday. looks at Desmond sternly. АБИГАЙЛЬ: Daniel Faraday? Well, why didn't you say so? Please, you must come in. ДЕСМОНД: Thanks. АБИГАЙЛЬ: her arms He didn't tell you, did he? ДЕСМОНД: No. No, he didn't. Can she hear us? АБИГАЙЛЬ: No. Theresa's away right now. ДЕСМОНД: "Away"? What do you mean? АБИГАЙЛЬ: Well, sometimes she wakes up, thinks she's 3, wants to know where her dolly is. Yesterday, she was talking to our dad. He died five years ago. ДЕСМОНД: I'm sorry. Um, this was a mistake. I... I shouldn't have come. АБИГАЙЛЬ: Of course. Why would you want to stay? Daniel certainly didn't. ДЕСМОНД: Turning He left her like this? АБИГАЙЛЬ: Went running off to the States, never to be heard from again. He abandoned her. What kind of a man does that? I seriously don't know what we would've done if it hadn't been for Mr. Widmore. ДЕСМОНД: Uh, I'm sorry. Who? АБИГАЙЛЬ: Daniel's benefactor. He funded his research, and he took responsibility for the result of it. He's been taking care of Theresa ever since this happened to her. Everything here is due to Mr. Widmore, God bless him. На Острове МАЙЛЗ: A hydrogen bomb? Seriously? ФАРАДЕЙ: Back in the '50s, the U.S. Government tested H-bombs in the South Pacific. МАЙЛЗ: Lucky us. ШАРЛОТТА: You didn't have to say that. ФАРАДЕЙ: Say what? ШАРЛОТТА: That you loved me. I mean, there are plenty of other ways you could've convinced him you weren't gonna blow up the entire Island. ФАРАДЕЙ: I said what I said because I meant it, Шарлотта. ЭЛЛИ: Right, then. Let's go. ФАРАДЕЙ: Back soon. I promise. РИЧАРД: Whatever your, uh, your superiors told you, I want you to know the truth. A month ago, we found 18 members of an Army battalion right here in our jungle here, setting up this camp. We gave them the opportunity to leave the island peacefully. They weren't willing to do that, so I was forced to kill 'em. All of 'em. ФАРАДЕЙ: Forced? РИЧАРД: Yeah. ФАРАДЕЙ: By whom? РИЧАРД: Y--you answer to someone, don't you? You follow a chain of command, right? ФАРАДЕЙ: Yeah. РИЧАРД: Yeah, well, so do I. ДЖОНС: Richard! Richard! ALPERT: What the hell happened to you? ДЖОНС: Cunningham and I--a group of them surprised us. We were outnumbered, but I escaped. ЭЛЛИ: Outnumbered, eh? ДЖОНС: Shut up, Ellie. Who's this? РИЧАРД: He's gonna help us take care of our problem. Ellie You'd better get going. ДЖОНС: Wait. He's one of them. You can't actually trust him. РИЧАРД: Yeah, you heard me, Ellie. Go. РИЧАРД: H--how did you escape? ДЖОНС: I ran. РИЧАРД: And it never occurred to you that they might follow you? ДЖОНС: Follow me? Their leader is some sodding old man. What, you think he can track me? You think he knows this island better than I do? Разделяются ЛОКК: How did you know Richard would be here? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Richard's always been here. ЛОКК: How old is he? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Old. Why are you so interested in Richard, John? ЛОКК: I'm interested in him because he was about to tell me how I could save us. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: "Save us"? ЛОКК: Yeah. But before he could finish, we were interrupted by that flash of light. And I'm hoping we can pick up where we left off. СОЙЕР: I hate to bust up the "I'm an Other, you're an Other" reunion, but Faraday--the guy that's actually gonna save us--is being death marched into the jungle right now. ЛОКК: Good luck with that. СОЙЕР: You're not gonna help me save him? ЛОКК: No. I'm gonna go down and finish my conversation with Richard. СОЙЕР: That's gonna get us all killed. You go rolling in there, they're gonna know we're here. ЛОКК: Fair enough. I'll give you ten minutes head start. СОЙЕР: What about you? You wanna stay here in Crazytown or help me rescue the geek? Мы из будущего ЭЛЛИ: Why do you keep looking at me? ФАРАДЕЙ: No, no, I'm--I'm not. I-- ЭЛЛИ: You are. ФАРАДЕЙ: You know what? You're right. I'm--I'm sorry. It's just... you look so much like... someone I used to know. ЭЛЛИ: Someone other than the girl you just professed your love for? Well, aren't you the Romeo. ФАРАДЕЙ: Far from it, believe me. ЭЛЛИ: I don't believe you, by the way. You may have Richard fooled, you can't really expect me to believe that you, a British woman and a Chinese man are all members of the United States military. Who are you and what are you doing on our island? ФАРАДЕЙ: You wanna know who I am? ФАРАДЕЙ: I'm your best chance at disarming that bomb. ЭЛЛИ: Right, then, disarm it. ЭЛЛИ: What are you doing up there? ФАРАДЕЙ: I'm examining it. ФАРАДЕЙ: Back up. ЭЛЛИ: What? ФАРАДЕЙ: Get back, get back. It's unsafe. We need to move. ЭЛЛИ: I swear, if you try anything... ФАРАДЕЙ: If I try anything--what, you're gonna--you're gonna shoot me? Is that right? Yeah, that would be perfect because, of course, rifle fire right next to--what would you call this--hydrogen bomb? Yes, fantastic idea. Really... inspired. Okay, listen to me. Do you people have any access to lead or concrete? ЭЛЛИ: For what? ФАРАДЕЙ: There's a crack in the casing. It needs to be filled with lead. You need to take it off this platform carefully and bury it. ЭЛЛИ: You brought me all the way out here to tell us that we have to bury it? You told Alpert you could disarm that thing. ФАРАДЕЙ: You don't need to worry. You do what I say, you bury it, it won't go off. ЭЛЛИ: How do you know that? ФАРАДЕЙ: I need you to trust me. ЭЛЛИ: I don't trust you. ФАРАДЕЙ: Just bury it. Bury it, and everything will be fine. Remember, your superior ordered me to take care of this. ЭЛЛИ: How can you be so sure? ФАРАДЕЙ: You wanna take care of this bomb? ЭЛЛИ: How?! ФАРАДЕЙ: You bury it! ЭЛЛИ: How do you know that? ФАРАДЕЙ: Because 50 years from now, this island is still here! cocks her rifle. ФАРАДЕЙ: There you-- ЭЛЛИ: What did you just say? ФАРАДЕЙ: Whoa. Take it easy. I can explain myself a little better. I know how this sounds. Believe me, it's... oh, it's hard to explain. 50 years from now, me and my... me and my friends--that's where we're from, okay? And--here's the key--everything's fine. I'm not saying it's perfectly fine, but there hasn't been any atomic blast, all right? There has not-- СОЙЕР: Drop the gun, Blondie. ФАРАДЕЙ: It's okay. She's okay. You can put your gun down. СОЙЕР: She puts hers down first. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Why don't we all put our guns down? СОЙЕР: I said, drop it! СОЙЕР: Son of a bitch. ЭЛЛИ: Faraday, with some annoyance Are they from the future, too? СОЙЕР: You told her? Встреча с Уидмором MELANIE: accent Sir! Sir, you can't-- MELANIE: Mr. Widmore. I'm so sorry. He charged right past me. УИДМОР: That's all right, Melanie. Mr. Hume is a... colleague of mine. УИДМОР: Please leave us. ДЕСМОНД: I know you have questions for me. I'm not gonna answer them. I've come here to ask you something. And once you've told me everything I need to know, you'll never see me again. Understand? УИДМОР: All right. ДЕСМОНД: I need to know where I can find Daniel Faraday's mother. УИДМОР: What makes you think I would even know the answer to that? ДЕСМОНД: Because even before you put Faraday on your little boat and sent him off to the Island, you spent ten years funding his research. So I figure, you must know something regarding his next of kin. УИДМОР: Desmond, I haven't seen or heard from my daughter for three years. Just answer me this. Is she safe? ДЕСМОНД: Where's Faraday's mother? УИДМОР: She's in Los Angeles. This is an address for her. УИДМОР: I suspect she won't be pleased to see you. She's a very private person. УИДМОР: Wait, Desmond. УИДМОР: Deliver your message... but then get out of this mess. Don't put Penny's life in danger. ДЕСМОНД: Danger? УИДМОР: You're getting yourself involved in something that goes back many, many years. It has nothing to do with you or my daughter. Wherever you were hiding... go back there. ДЕСМОНД: Thanks for the advice. На Острове ЛОКК: Richard Alpert! ДЖОНС: Hey. Hey! ЛОКК: Jones I'm looking for Richard. ДЖОНС: Don't move. ЛОКК: Richard Alpert! ДЖОНС: On the ground now. ЛОКК: Richard, I need to talk to you! ДЖОНС: Shut--your--mouth! РИЧАРД: That's enough! Who are you? ЛОКК: My name is John Locke. РИЧАРД: Is that supposed to mean something to me? ЛОКК: Jacob sent me. РИЧАРД: Jones Put the gun down. ДЖОНС: What? Richard, you can't seriously trust him. РИЧАРД: I said... put the gun down, Widmore. ЛОКК: Jones Your name is Widmore? Charles Widmore? УИДМОР: What's it to you? ЛОКК: Nothing. Nice to meet you. Пенни и Десмонд lays curled up on a little couch with little Charlie below deck of their sailboat home. Penny holds a stuffed animal. The lad appears fast asleep by her side. Without reading from any book, she recounts a delightful bedtime story to her son. ПЕННИ: ...and the fishy suddenly peeked out, but it saw the bear so that it ran away again. whispers Where? ДЕСМОНД: Hi. ПЕННИ: Hi. ДЕСМОНД: Good day? ПЕННИ: Yeah. He wanted to go fishing in the Thames. We were unsuccessful. And you? Did you find Faraday's mum? ДЕСМОНД: Ugh. There was no one to find. She, um... she died a few years ago. ПЕННИ: Why are you lying to me? ДЕСМОНД: What? I'm not. ПЕННИ: Where is she? ДЕСМОНД: She's in Los Angeles. ДЕСМОНД: Look, Pen, you've got nothing to worry about. You know, this was a mistake. No, I... I made a promise that this would be done in a day, and now it's done. It's not our problem anymore. ПЕННИ: And what happens if you wake up tomorrow and remember something else? ДЕСМОНД: Then I'll forget it. ПЕННИ: And the next day? ДЕСМОНД: I'll forget it. It doesn't matter, Pen. You're my life now--you and Charlie. I won't leave you again... not for this... not for anything. ПЕННИ: You'll never forget it, Des. So I guess we're going with you. Кто назначил Джека лидером? РИЧАРД: I gave you this? ЛОКК: Yes. РИЧАРД: After you were shot in the leg and I... wandered out of the jungle to patch you up? ЛОКК: That's right. РИЧАРД: Then why don't I remember... well, any of this? ЛОКК: Because it hasn't happened yet. РИЧАРД: Chuckles I'm not sure what you're expecting me to say, John Locke. ЛОКК: I expect you to tell me how to get off the Island. РИЧАРД: That's very privileged information. Why would I share it with you? ЛОКК: Because you told me that I had something very important to do once I get there. And because I'm your leader. РИЧАРД: You're my leader? ЛОКК: That's what you told me. РИЧАРД: Look, I... certainly don't want to contradict myself, but... we have a very specific process for selecting our leadership, and it starts at a v--very, very young age. ЛОКК: All right. All right. What year is it right now? РИЧАРД: It's 1954. ЛОКК: All right. May 30, 1956--2 years from now--that's the day I'm born--Tustin, California, and if you don't believe me, I suggest you come and visit me. smiles at Richard, then perks his ears up and looks around. A high-pitched humming pervades the Island. ЛОКК: Oh, no. РИЧАРД: What's wrong? ЛОКК: It's about to happen again. You need to tell me now, Richard. How do I get off the Island? Please! Tell me! humming transitions into a rumbling; the rumbling grows louder and the scene is bathed in white light. The light envelopes everything, and when it subsides, Locke is left standing alone, sans tent, sans camp, sans everything but a few palm trees and, some paces away, Шарлотта and Miles, still bound by their hands. Locke turns several times, then folds forward and puts his head in his hand. far away, Juliet, Sawyer and Faraday recover from the flash. СОЙЕР: You all right? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Yeah. I think so. spots Шарлотта not far away. ФАРАДЕЙ: Шарлотта! You okay? ШАРЛОТТА: Yeah, I'm fine. МАЙЛЗ: Yeah, me, too. I'm great, too. ШАРЛОТТА: Ahh. ФАРАДЕЙ: Шарлотта! Шарлотта! Шарлотта! No, no, no. Look it. Hey. Look at me, look at me. It's okay. It's okay. Шарлотта! Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__